versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden is a recurring character in the Metal Gear series. He was the protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, as well as Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Background Jack was born in the country of Liberia during a Civil War. After his parents were killed, Jack was adopted by Solidus Snake, who trained him to be a child soldier. His high kill count during the war earned him the nickname "Jack the Ripper". After the war, an adult Jack joined FOXHOUND, a special forces unit, and was given the codename Raiden. While with FOXHOUND, he teamed up with Solid Snake to stop the mobile fortress Arsenal Gear and Solidus, who was running the project on the Big Shell oil rig. Sometime later, Raiden was kidnapped by a group called the Patriots and transformed into a cyborg ninja, eventually joining a military security group called Maverick to put his new abilities to good use. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level, likely Multi-City Block Level '(Stopped Outer Haven dead in its tracks.) | 'Multi-City Block Level (Equal to at least one of the massive Metal Gear EXCELSUS' legs, as he was able to rip one off and wield it as a weapon.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Solid Snake, who can tag Revolver Ocelot, who was able to intercept Volgin's lightning. Dodged a shot from Fortune's railgun.) | 'Massively Hypersonic normally (Can block bullets fired by Metal Gear RAY from a great distance. Superior to his speed in Metal Gear Solid 4), Massively Hypersonic+ reactions with Blade Mode (It multiplies Raiden's reaction by ten.), Sub-Relativistic 'reactions with Ripper Mode (It increases Blade Mode's speed roughly tenfold.) 'Durability: City Block Level, likely Multi-City Block Level (Equal to his attack potency, withstood the impact of Outer Haven.) | Multi-City Block Level (Withstood attacks from Metal Gear EXCELSUS.) Hax: 'EMP usage, Jamming, Healing (With Zandatsu), Minor Magnetism Manipulation (With Dystopia). 'Intelligence: Above Average (Received Virtual training to become an expert soldier. Developed his own martial art.) Stamina: Above Average (Was able to fight multiple Metal Gear RAYs in quick succession.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Cyborg Body:' The most advanced out of several bodies Raiden has had. Increases his power and speed to superhuman levels. An image Sensor replaces Raiden's left eye. Helps him see in the dark and be aware of his surroundings. Allows him to see through walls. Can find details about the area he is in. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Can generate electricity with his cyborg body. Can use it to empower his attacks. Powerful enough to knock people unconscious. *'Zandatsu:' Absorbs electrolyte cells from other cyborgs' bodies. This completely restores his health and stamina. *'Ninja Run:' A technique consisting of performing a high-speed dash. Allows Raiden to run up walls and adhere his feet onto many surfaces. Can use this move to easily deflect bullets. *'Master Swordsman and Martial Artist:' Created his own style of fighting, a mixture of break dancing and other martial arts. Able to use a sword in his mouth and toes. Knows Capoeira, WuShu, Aikido, and Southern Dragon style kung fu, and mixed these into his unique style. *'Blade Mode:' A temporary boost that increases his power, speed, and cognition by boosting his body with his carbonate fuel cells. Only lasts until his electrolytes run out. Amps up his reaction time and cutting power to higher levels. Slows his perception of time. Can see the enemy's vulnerable spots. *'Ripper Mode:' In this mode, Raiden gives into his bloodlust from the trauma of his experiences of being a child soldier. While in this mode, his strength and speed are increased. Awakened by removing Raiden's pain inhibitors. Equipment |-|Pre-Cyborg Modifications= *'M9:' An American military M9 pistol modified to fire tranquilizer darts instead of lethal ammunition. *'USP:' A .45 caliber pistol that uses 9mm ammunition. It can be equipped with a flashlight and a suppressor. *'SOCOM:' A .45 caliber semi-automatic pistol that uses 9mm ammunition. It comes with a laser scope and it can be equipped with a suppressor. *'AKS-74u:' An assault rifle used by Gurlukovich Mercenaries on the Discovery and Shell 1 Core. It can be equipped with a suppressor. *'M4:' A carbine version of the M16A2 used by the Marines on the Discovery and SEAL Team 10 on the Big Shell. *'PSG-1:' A 7.62x51mm. semi-automatic sniper rifle. *'PSG-1 T:' A non-lethal version of the PSG-1 that fires tranquilizer darts instead of the lethal 7.62x51mm. ammo. Another advantage is that it is silent, but the small magazine capacity balanced this effect. *'Nikita:' A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level, but can be directed through ventilation ducts. *'Stinger:' A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher. *'C4:' A plastic explosive that Raiden can detonate whenever he desires. *'Claymore:' An anti-personnel mine that explodes when someone steps in its trigger field. *'High-Frequency Blade:' A sword with the ability to weaken molecular bonds to increase its cutting power. |-|As a Cyborg= *'High-Frequency Blade:' Raiden's signature weapon. Connected to Raiden's internal fuel cells. Weakens the atomic bonds of the target, making it a more effective cutting weapon than most swords. A well-rounded blade. *'Armor Breaker:' A blade fashioned after the feudal Kabutowari swords. Can easily destroy heavy armor pieces. *'High-Frequency Long Sword:' A longer version of the HF Blade. Extends Raiden's reach, but is slightly slower. *'High-Frequency Machete:' A short weapon used by Desperado troops. Fast, but not very strong. *'Stun Blade:' A slightly weak weapon with the ability to stun enemies. Infused with a current of two million volts. Can shut down a cybernetic enemy's system. Quite slow. *'Bloodlust:' A pair of pincer blades formerly used by Sundowner. Greatly increase Raiden's defense. Incredibly strong, but incredibly slow. *'L'Etranger:' A polearm made of Dwarf Gekko Arms that used to belong to Mistral. Can be used as both a staff and a whip. *'Dystopia:' A tactical Sai formerly used by Monsoon. They have magnetic properties. Can stun enemies with EMP blasts. Can be used as grappling hooks. *'Murasama Blade:' Raiden's strongest sword. A memento from Jetstream Sam. *'LAG-2 Rocket Launcher:' A rocket launcher designed by Desperado. Incorporates elements from the RPG-7 and the Panzerfaust 3. Comes equipped with a HEAT-MP warhead. *'Homing Missile Launcher:' A customized FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher. As the name suggests, locks onto large targets and follows them. *'Fragmentation Grenades:' Heavy grenades that can only be used by cyborgs due to their weight. Effective against heavily-armored foes. *'EMP Grenades:' An electromagnetic grenade designed to damage cybernetic foes. Temporarily stuns cyborgs. *'Red Phosphorous Grenades:' Special smoke grenades that block infrared vision and general eyesight. *'Jam Grenades:' Electronic grenades that have a jamming effect on technologic items and radio signals. Key MGS2 and MGS4 | MGR:R Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Cut off a Gekko's leg, which is strong enough to easily break concrete. *Matched Vamp in power. *Stopped a carrier ship with his bare hands in an early version of his cyborg body. *Swung two Gekkos at high speeds. *Blocked a Metal Gear RAY's arm swing. *Tossed a Metal Gear RAY, jumped to it mid-flight, and then cut off its arm. *Sliced a Metal Gear RAY in half. *Cut through a roof. *Blocked and cut apart a giant ball made of vehicles and debris. *Sliced through several tanks and choppers. *Cut through Metal Gear EXCELSUS' legs. *Casually wielded EXCELSUS' blades despite being immense. *After a prolonged confrontation, Raiden managed to harm Steven Armstrong through his nanomachines. *Ripped out and crushed Armstrong's heart. Speed/Reactions *Easily blocks and deflects bullets. *Blocked Vamp's knives. *Blitzed three Gekkos. *Blocked cannon rounds from a Metal Gear RAY *Fast enough to casually jump from missile to missile. *Punched Armstrong dozens of times in a second. *Can keep up with Jetstream Sam. *Outsped Monsoon. Durability/Endurance *Survived a grenade going off near him. *Stabbed himself to take down Vamp. *Tanked getting thrown into a clock tower. *Tanked military aircraft fire. *Got up after Senator Armstrong punched him through EXCELSUS. *Tanked a beating from Senator Armstrong. *Survived getting stabbed multiple times by Monsoon. *Can take hits from Jetstream Sam's Murasama. *Survived having his eye ripped out, along with his arm being sliced off. *Can be stepped on by giant robots and survive. *Took hits from Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Skill/Intelligence *Raised as a child soldier and later fought in a civil war. *Ate food that was mixed with gunpowder. *Had an incredibly high kill count at a young age. *Received Virtual Reality-based training. *Became the captain of the Small Boy Unit at ten years old. *Had nanomachines implanted his cerebral cortex. *Neutralized a C4 threat with Iroquois Pliskin. *Defeated and killed Fatman. *Battled the Tengu Commandos with Snake *Destroyed several Metal Gear RAY units *Killed Solidus Snake, Vamp, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner, Jetstream Sam, and Senator Armstrong. *Studied various Japanese styles of swordsmanship and Bushido. *Did extensive research on AIs. *Infiltrated Area 51 and saved Olga's daughter. *Was used as a test subject for experiments in exoskeletal enhancement. *Fought off several Gekko units. *Saved Snake's life from a Gekko. *Took out an entire group of Outer Heaven troops, without using his arms. *For three years, had a job where he did VIP protection, military training, etc. *Defended N'mani from Desperado's Metal Gear RAY. *Defeated the AI known as prototype LQ-84i (Blade Wolf). *Dealt with an ambush from Dwarf Gekkos and cyborgs. *Destroyed Metal Gear EXCELSUS. *Fought and killed body doubles of both Mistral and Monsoon. *Defeated the Winds of Destruction. *Defeated Jetstream Sam. *Defeated Senator Steven Armstrong. *Ruined the plans of Desperado. Powerscaling In the MGS games, Raiden is depicted as the physically strongest character, but numerous characters in the series should be able to scale to his physicality. In the Rising games, Raiden is one of the strongest characters, but he is still weaker than EXCELSUS' full power, as he was notably damaged by casual attacks from it that only used two of its arms. Weaknesses *Mentally unstable. *Ripper Mode increases the pain he feels. *Blade Mode and Ripper Mode are not passive abilities. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists Category:City Block Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:High Hypersonic Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Staff Users Category:Whip Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Composite Profiles Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Snipers